The invention relates generally to a process and arrangement for the preparation of sterile products and, more particularly, to the preparation of sterile products from substances dissolved in solution.
In industrial processing, it is often necessary to produce substances in the form of dried goods which are absolutely sterile. This is particularly true for pharmaceutical products and foods and also for other products. Such a preparation is relatively simple in those cases where it is possible to subject the end product to an elevated temperature which is sufficiently high to kill all of the microorganisms which are present. However, if it is not possible to subject the end product to such an elevated temperature as, for example, in the case of antibiotics and other substances which are susceptible to elevated temperatures, then the preparation of a sterile product not only becomes many times more expensive but very often the sterilization is incomplete. For instance, the sterilization of antibiotics which, as end products, exist in crystalline form can be accomplished only with great difficulty and, moreover, the sterilization is incomplete. The reason is that temperatures in excess of about 50.degree. or 60.degree. C cause destruction of these substances or adversely influence them. Although it is possible to work in sterile chambers and to provide protection for the personnel so as to prevent contamination of the substances by them, such procedures are only partially effective and, in addition, are very expensive.
It will be seen that the heretofore used processes and arrangements for preparing sterile products require improvement.